<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Meute by SenZen_Travers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062642">La Meute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers'>SenZen_Travers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian voit plus de différence entre son sang et celui d'Ombre qu'entre sa famille et les bêtes de sa forêt.</p><p> </p><p>Alias : Caine et Fiona sont en compétition pour Julian. Julian est tout à fait consentant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caine/Julian (Chronicles of Amber), Fiona/Julian (Chronicles of Amber)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obscur Echange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Meute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour Fantôme Fumée, femme de bon goût.</p><p>Je suis retombée sur cette fic du passé... Le monde ayant clairement besoin de threesome obscurs, je la repartage donc ici.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian voit plus de différence entre son sang et celui d'Ombre qu'entre sa famille et les bêtes de sa forêt.</p><p>Il ne considère pas la chose comme plus insultante que le dixième des piques que s'envoient ses frères et sœurs. La forêt d'Arden est un lieu d'Ambre, après tout, redoutable et véritablement réel. Le gibier en est à la mesure : fort, redoutable, vicieux. Et puis ce que les hommes nomment humanité au sens le plus commun – la compassion, la douceur, la gentillesse désintéressée – est étranger aux Princes d'Ambre. Ils agissent selon des instincts purement animaux : la soif de domination, l'instinct territorial, le désir ou la soif de sang.</p><p>Il n'en a jamais rien dit à personne, pas même à Caine – son frère est trop moqueur, même envers ceux qu'il aime –, mais Julian a toujours attribué un animal à chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Le cerf pour Eric et Corwin : orgueilleux, agressif, et le genre de gibier qu'il aime voir orner ses murs. L'ours pour Gérard, ces bêtes énormes aux colères redoutables et à la fausse maladresse... Le requin pour Caine, l'avidité dévorante et le mouvement incessant. L'hermine pour Fiona – l'élégance, la fluidité, et les crocs acérés.</p><p>Le voilà donc avec un requin et une hermine dans ses quartier d'été. Et lui ? Il aime à se voir comme l'aigle : le chasseur isolé audessus des nuées. Orgueilleux, mais la modestie n'est pas la qualité première de son sang.</p><p>Fiona sourit. La venue de Caine était prévue, mais leur sœur s'est invitée d'ellemême. Ils forment un tableau intéressant, tous les deux : Caine sec et nerveux, sa peau mate dorée par le soleil qui perce à travers les fenêtres, tout en angles et en muscles ; Fiona blanche et souple, sa silhouette menue soulignée par la robe de chasse bleue où cascadent ses boucles rousses. Leurs sourires mêmes se répondent : l'un ouvertement agressif, l'autre suave et perfide.</p><p>Il veut les deux.</p><p>Le désir lui semble aussi naturel que n'importe quel autre, n'en déplaise à Obéron. Ses chances, évidemment, sont nulles. Caine, comme eux tous, s'attache trop à sa masculinité et Fiona... C'est un écheveau de subtilités et d'épines, bien trop complexe pour les mains rudes d'un chasseur.</p><p>Sans compter, évidemment, le fait que seuls Bleys et Brand aient pu lui arracher le moindre sentiment. Une vipère, sa sœur – mais n'est-ce pas pour ça qu'il la désire ? Les proies trop faciles, comme Flora, ne présentent aucun intérêt...</p><p>Fiona sourit vivement, la lumière peignant des fossettes sur ses joues.</p><p>- J'espère ne rien interrompre ? Si j'avais su que tu étais de visite, Caine, je n'aurais eu garde de vous déranger. C'est que vous êtes si proches, ces derniers temps, qu'il me semble que je ne dois qu'encourager ce rapprochement tout fraternel !</p><p>Sous-entend-elle quelque chose ? Julian se sait maladroit au jeu des subtilités de cour – voyant tantôt trop, tantôt pas assez. Curieux, il guette la réponse de Caine et le voit grimacer un sourire.</p><p>- Je t'en prie, ma sœur ! Te voir est un plaisir trop peu renouvelé quand tu te consacres autant à Brand et Bleys.</p><p>Elle éclate de rire. Julian se ressert lentement un verre de vin, prenant soin de ne pas accomplir de mouvements vifs afin de ne pas attirer leur attention. Le spectacle lui inspire la même fascination que l'affrontement entre deux chiens de meute – la lutte pour le pouvoir et la dominance aussi claire entre Ambriens qu'entre animaux.</p><p>- Jaloux, Caine ? Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi possessif de la famille. Auraistu été abandonné même par tes serveuses et catins pour te rabattre sur ton sang ?</p><p>Ils ont complètement oublié son existence et la chose convient parfaitement à Julian. Fiona est un feu crépitant, l'excitation colorant ses joues pâles, ses yeux verts brillant avec une intensité presque surnaturelle ; la noirceur des iris de Caine s'est fait plus intense, ses lèvres sombres tordues par un rictus sardonique. Julian observe la tension des mains solides que son frère se retient soigneusement de crisper en poing serrés.</p><p>- Tu me vois attristé de ta solitude, Fi, mais nous n'avons pas tous un choix limité à la famille et aux putains.</p><p>- Fiona ricane franchement, s'adossant un peu plus au fauteuil de bois où elle s'est assise :</p><p>- Oh, Caine, je ne t'accuse pas d'avoir un choix limité ! Je t'accuse de porter tes désirs sur ce genre de proies.</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, Caine semble prêt à se jeter sur elle, mais elle a déjà détourné le regard, poignardant Julian de ses yeux vifs, sa bouche peinte de rouge courbée en un sourire malicieux :</p><p>- Qu'en penses-tu, Julian ?</p><p>L'espace d'un instant, il la maudirait de l'avoir jeté sous les feux de leurs attentions conjointes, mais ce n'est que le juste retour de sa propre curiosité. Finissant son verre, il gagne du temps :</p><p>- Des choix que tu prêtes à Caine ou de Caine lui-même ?</p><p>- Oh, mais les deux, mon frère. Tu nous parles trop rarement de tes sentiments.</p><p>Le ton léger de Fiona semble cacher une plaisanterie qu'elle lui prête. Julian sourit, calculant soigneusement ses mots. Il n'a pas, lui, le sens de la formule dont bénéficient ses frères et sœurs.</p><p>- Dois-je paraphraser Flora ? Caine est mon frère préféré.</p><p>Il y a une transparence presque décevante dans la satisfaction visible sur le visage de Caine et dans la contrariété qui fronce les sourcils élégants de sa sœur. Est-ce la sensation de pouvoir qui pousse les siens à multiplier les bons mots ? En tout cas, il en sent l'ivresse quand il ajoute :</p><p>- Évidemment, tu es ma sœur préférée, Fiona.</p><p>Comme prévu, sa remarque fait son effet. Fiona rit et se penche, suggestive, dans une posture qu'elle a dû voler à Flora ; trop de faux abandon, de grâce languide dans la courbe déliée de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Même avec cette pensée cynique à l'esprit, Julian ne peut empêcher son regard de glisser le long de la gorge blanche qui s'offre à ses yeux – d'estimer la courbe insolente des seins crémeux que le tissu bleu laisse esquissés, à peine découverts.</p><p>- Tu le penses vraiment ? minaude-t-elle, ironique, venimeuse, exquise.</p><p>Elle est tellement certaine qu'il va se raviser ou s'effrayer que Julian ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il se penche et rectifie, du bout des doigts, l'ordonnance de l'une des mèches rousses qui tombe sur la joue de sa sœur.</p><p>- Vraiment.</p><p>Parce qu'il l'attendait, Julian perçoit la confusion qui se sème dans le regard vert qui le fixe aussitôt. La voix de Caine est teintée d'une légèreté artificielle quand son frère interrompt la scène :</p><p>- Vraiment pour moi aussi ?</p><p>- Vraiment, répète-t-il avec une certaine sérénité.</p><p>Il ne mesure pas exactement le poids de ses mots, mais Caine et Fiona ont toujours eu le talent d'attribuer aux phrases le sens précis qu'ils en attendent. Dans tous les cas, la situation est intéressante et ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il se voit opposé à l'amusement de Caine ou aux sarcasmes de Fiona.</p><p>Il ne s'attend pas aux doigts rudes qui s'agrippent dans ses cheveux et lui rejettent la tête en arrière, les lèvres de Caine s'écrasant sur les siennes avec une brusquerie typique de son frère. Il entrouvre les lèvres sous la surprise, l'autre homme prenant aussitôt avantage de la situation pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues s'effleurent, s'affrontent, et Julian entend le bruit de surprise puis d'amusement de Fiona avant qu'il ne sente la caresse de ses doigts frais sur sa gorge.</p><p>L'excitation brûle au creux de ses reins, aussi mordante que la soif d'un début de chasse. Il ne cherche pas à réfléchir et noue une main dans les cheveux de Caine, attrape la main de Fiona. Sa sœur s'en dégage aussitôt, se levant de son siège.</p><p>- Toi et ton armure, murmure-t-elle à l'oreille de Julian.</p><p>Il sent la chaleur de son souffle contre sa gorge et ferme les yeux. Caine se dégage brièvement-avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus brièvement, plus âprement, une main calleuse posée sur sa nuque.</p><p>- Que dirais-tu de te débarrasser de cette foutue armure ? suggère son frère d'une voix rauque.</p><p>Julian aimerait avoir une réplique fine à lancer, mais il se contente de hocher la tête. Caine et Fiona trouvent une harmonie presque touchante à le débarrasser de son armure, sa sœur aussi experte que son frère à trouver les lacets et mécanismes à défaire. Il se demande brièvement si c'est parce qu'elle s'est entraînée sur Bleys, dissipe rapidement la jalousie qui voudrait lui mordre le ventre.</p><p>L'important est le moment. Il ouvre la chemise de Caine, défait le corset de Fiona, les entraînant vers le sol à défaut de se risquer vers sa chambre. Les mains de Fiona sont curieuses, provocantes, ses baisers légers et toujours, tout juste satisfaisants – un avant-goût, une invitation refusée au dernier moment, la chaleur de sa bouche fuyante et tentatrice. Les caresses de Caine ont une avidité honnête et brutale, ses lèvres s'emparant de celles de Julian avec une soif toujours renouvelée. Le corps de sa sœur s'offre à ses mains avec un hédonisme amusé, la franchise de ses murmures de plaisir contredisant la légèreté de ses piques ; son frère est plus agressif, s'imposant avec la rudesse d'un marin et d'un prince d'Ambre.</p><p>C'est tout naturellement que Julian finit entre les deux – après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se fait assez confiance pour se laisser approcher. Fiona lâche un murmure de triomphe quand il s'allonge entre ses cuisses, mordant son cou blanc juste pour y voir sa marque. Un frémissement de plaisir tend sa sœur, ses ongles s'enfonçant sans hésitation dans les épaules de Julian. Il tressaille légèrement de douleur, mais la sensation ne fait que souligner la fermeté du corps qui l'étreint, la chaleur brûlante de la peau contre la sienne. Elle rit, hors d'haleine, et l'embrasse violemment.</p><p>Il frémit lorsque les mains de Caine, un instant oublié, se posent sur son dos. La douceur de son frère n'est pas habituelle et le déstabilise un peu, forçant son attention à se concentrer sur les gestes lents qui commencent à ses épaules avant de descendre lentement de long de son dos.</p><p>Il se tend lorsque les doigts de Caine glissent entre les jambes, la tension comme les implications du geste lui inspirant un mélange incontrôlé d'excitation et de répulsion. Fiona lui agrippe le visage, mordille ses lèvres, ses jambes minces étreignant sa taille avec une fermeté dominatrice, et il s'oublie assez pour être surpris par le premier élan de plaisir que lui tirent les mains trop habiles de son frère. Il étouffe ses murmures de plaisir contre l'épaule de Fiona, répugnant à se laisser arracher des bruits aussi franc par ces gestes, même par Caine, même dans les bras de sa sœur – le mouvement, l'intrusion étrangers, ravivant à chaque allerretour la tension nerveuse qui crispe son dos. Leurs rires mêlés, bas et complice, lui parviennent avant que son frère ne lui agrippe les hanches.</p><p>Julian se presse contre Fiona, sentant le corps de l'Ambrienne se crisper autours de lui, les pupilles de ses yeux verts noir et large de plaisir. Il expire lentement, tâchant de relaxer son corps rebelle. Les caresses de Caine se font étonnement douces, presque précautionneuses. L'espace d'un instant, Julian aurait presque envie de le frapper pour cette condescendance, la tension presque douloureuse au sein de son ventre, mais son frère semble comprendre et commence à bouger.</p><p>Julian a connu des femmes mais la sensation est trop nouvelle, mais ce sont Fiona et Caine – porteur du sang d'Ambre comme lui, de l'intensité et de l'appétit de la lignée d'Obéron. Ils sont complices autant que rivaux, leurs mains s'effleurant presque lorsqu'ils caressent Julian, leurs morsures et leurs baisers se succédant sur sa peau nue. Une matière d'ego, peut-être, le combat de chiens de meute pour la domination –</p><p>Mais il y pensera plus tard, lorsque leur peau ne sera pas pressée contre la sienne, le plaisir et le triomphe brûlant égaux au creux de ses reins, les lois d'Obéron oubliées au-delà de l'Arden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>